


Supernova of a Heart

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Constellations, From Nightlight's perspective, Golden Age, Jack Frost is Nightlight (Guardians of Childhood), Nightlight's origin story of becoming a nightlight, Space Battles, Space Pirates, alluded to at the end, first person POV, living constellations, still getting the hang of writing for these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: A single star felt out of place in the constellation of Virgo. That is, until he heard the wishes of a Queen in danger. Transitioning into something entirely new can be scary, but when it is an inspiration for others...that single star would continue to echo hope and bravery in a time of conflict.For no other Nightlight acted like him.(this began as a writing practice and quickly turned into a drabble. I hope you enjoy it!!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Supernova of a Heart

Darkness was the first thing I could ever recall from my birth, it was like a carpet that I laid my body against. I could see others like me floating so far away across the vastness of space, yet they could always move where-ever their light touched. Yet, I could not. Unlike other stars, I wasn't very social according to my vague memories. I never really drifted anywhere or interacted with other stars. I would however see an occasional star pilot glide past me, trying to catch a rogue star or two. The idea of being piloted by someone in your 'body', as humans called it, seemed unpleasant to me. No stars voiced their complaints or it wasn't as bad as I imagined.  
Regardless, my place was often by the 'Mother Constellation', Virgo. In her star dust is where I grew to form for billions of years. She told me it was quite normal for those years to feel like a blink of an eye, as stars live much longer than other organic species. 

"What other organics?" I'd find myself asking her constantly, my plasma glowed bright with curiosity.

She would just chuckle and tell me in her soft spirituous voice; "Soon my little Starlight. Your destiny might shape you to come across these organics much more closely...I have to watch you develop some more though. Only 'certain stars' go with them.." 

That was all she could tell me. Its still a mystery to me if constellations are psychic, or even some of them possibly having that ability. Perhaps Virgo did, since it was a thousand more years before I got my answer. It came in the answer of a clipper soaring through the stardust clouds, near misses of schools of meteor fish. Why were they traveling so fast?? Virgo even looked alarmed. I tried my best to get a good look of the conflict...and it made me twinkle in alarm. A swarm of Nightmare pirates were hunting after what looked like a royal family. One of them, a man, had a glistening sword of gold and materials I had never seen before. The sight of it made me quiver, as it sliced through many ashy black dream pirate bodies. There was the other tall one.. he made the fighting look like a sport! His dual wielding of swords and masterful movements actually made the Dream Pirates FEAR him. What a powerful General that was. Amidst all the fighting, a faint whisper reached my flickering astral body.

All the yelling and all the clashing of swords were drowned out by this faint voice desperately reaching out to me. I wiggled out of Virgo's tight arm constellation and peeked around to find the source of the voice. There, standing on the clipper was a woman. The Tsarina, if I were to guess at the time, was protecting her abdomen with her life. It struck me that she was with child and she was trying to avoid the fight to protect said child.  
That was when her whispers became clear as if she was right in front of myself. 

"Help me..Help us... We can't fight them off forever... Please protect my child! They are after my child!! To steal the rosiness of his cheeks, the dreams of peace..He is all we have!!" Her cries echoed through my mind, as if it activated something deep within my core. 

Her words did something to me that night, they pulsated through my body and from my core. The glow of my plasma went from a yellow, straight to an astral blue. Virgo looked down at me in surprise, I had never seen her face mixed with; happiness, surprise and sorrow. 

"It is time my little Starlight.." She said cupping me in her titanic hands. Her stars all twinkled remorsefully at me but all wishing me luck in unison. 

I directed my glow at the clipper in the distance, and finally felt energy building up inside me to move. I had to act. I had to save her. Perhaps that was what a wishing star felt like? No. No It wasn't. Wishing stars never directly intervened in what organics wished upon. They supplied organics with miracles. I wanted to supply them with myself. I wanted to protect them.  
I wanted to give them my bravery that resided in my core, much as blood did in theirs.  
My star shined brighter than it ever did before, not as much as a sun mind you but close to it, and I shoot towards the clipper. In that moment, a dream pirate was about to corner the Tsarina whom wished for my intervention. The entire clipper lit up with my essence as I hit the dream pirate directly. All the dream pirates shrieked in unison as my light were burning them more than the Tsar and General's swords could. They all looked towards me in shock, even awe. I turned to the Tsarina behind me, even her eyes were wide as could be. I couldn't fully comprehend what they were feeling in that moment, but I got a taste of it once I caught my reflection. 

No longer was I a ball of matter and gas. I had a body much like theirs...fingers..arms legs and even a head!! I couldn't contain my smile as I even had armor!  
My attention was then turned towards the shrieking dream pirates, who were understandably furious at me. I smiled at the Tsarina, then hurled myself towards the ashen demons. Just the touch of my hands made them shrivel up! My pure joy was making me shine bright enough to drive them off. 

I could hear the General laugh heartily and call out to me, "Catch boy!" as he threw me a sword.

Then the Tsar joined me..and then more tall ones. Moonbots...crew of the General.. did I impact them that much? Was my bravery contagious? I deeply hoped so. For none of us faltered that battle. The dream pirate's numbers were dwindling and they had no choice but to retreat. They hissed at us, presumably at me mostly..

"YOU MAY HAVE A NIGHTLIGHT BUT HE CANT PROTECT YOU FOREVER!!!" One loudly growled at the General while limping away to his ship.

The General but smirked and raised his sword towards the ship and loudly proclaimed; "For as long as his light shall glow and as our hearts beat; we shall never rest until we restore the peace YOU STOLE FROM US!!" 

His men cheered with their General, and even the Tsar joined in before turning to his wife. Her eyes were still fixated onto me, and thus the tall ones seemed to remember I was there again. I floated back down onto the clipper's deck and felt a shiver run through my body. The feeling of the hardened stardust on my new feet was chilling. All the sensations I was experiencing was new, but I didn't have it in me to be scared. For the Tsarina slowly approached me before I could get lost in my thoughts.

"You...You were the star I wished upon..?" She said with her mouth almost agape. 

The Tsar held his wife's hand and The General got a good look at me, he smirked and looked towards the Tsarina. "You must have wished on the right one Lady Lunanoff! He is not a star anymore. I've heard about only a handful of stars becoming like him and only to royal families ironically enough."

I turned my head towards him in surprise. He knew what I was now! I desperately wanted to know, and so did the Tsar. "Then out with it Kozmotis. We have to know so we can thank him properly. Lad looks like even he doesn't know." Tsar nodded in my direction and the General relaxed.

He pat my shoulder, while being surprised how warm it was from the way he hesitated, and looked at me."You aren't a star anymore, you know that much. We call your kind 'Nightlights'. Guardians of young wards."

That word rung through my mind and made my hair curl with my smile. Yes. That was my name and I could tell just from hearing it. I nodded at the General to thank him for telling me and he even ruffled my hair in response.

"I've never seen one just lunge into battle like that though. No one who has had one described their first meeting with a Nightlight protecting them. Tsar I think you have got an amazing one on your hands, if he's trained properly." 

The Tsar took a moment to process everything and finally spoke. "So. He is to protect my child? Hmm." He walked closer to me and I picked up on the cue to bow before him. I could hear Kozmotis quietly chuckle. "At ease Nightlight. What you did was a remarkable act of bravery and compassion. Would you consider joining us, to see to it that our son will never see the horrors of this age?"

I looked at his eyes to read his emotions, a skill I thankfully still had from being a star. He was genuine. A spark was residing in himself due to my interference. I looked at the Tsarina and she had it as well. Kozmotis' already existing spark was burning brightly. They believed in me, they had hope because of me. I was freed from my eternity long stagnation because of them... I had more than any star could ever wish for. I knelt down in front of them and put my hand over my chest. It was where a heart should have been but I was never quite sure if I actually had one.. regardless, I wanted to perform a gesture that meant something to my new Tall Ones. 

"For calling upon to me and wishing selflessly for my service; I pledge upon to you to be your Nightlight my Lord and Lady." The words had flown out of me as if I spoke all my life. In honestly, that was the first time I heard my own voice. It spooked me a little, but Tsarina suddenly hugging me snapped me out of my state. 

There was cheering. Smiles. Laughter. I treasure this memory most, except for my little moon man's birth. It happened because of my existence, and it warms my now frozen heart even to this day.


End file.
